


baby, look into temptation

by letsperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom-ish Jake, F/M, My First Smut, Praise Kink, Sexy work place banter gone right, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsperaltiago/pseuds/letsperaltiago
Summary: Amy Santiago's dark, beautiful eyes aree without a doubt enough to get Jake Peralta worked up, but when it's a work it kinda becomes an issue... And issue Jake will get at when they get back home.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 21
Kudos: 94





	baby, look into temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... I'm VERY nervous to post this!! It's my first smut and I still can't believe I wrote this!
> 
> Based on the prompt: “Don’t give me that look.”
> 
> I've read smut for a long time, loads of it and I love it. I think it's amazing that writers come up with these ideas and write them with such confidence and just.. ugh *chef's kiss*. So... I've wanted to try for a long time but always been too afraid. What if I'm just not good at it, what if what I write is so cringy and awkward? So many what ifs and they're still present - trust me. So sorry in advance if it's awkward or out of character or idk what. I know it's far from perfect but here I go, anyways. Hope it's not horrible aha :')))))

Lately they’ve been really busy lately with working this one case together, one that just won’t let itself be solved, and it is safe to say that there’s been no time to get down and dirty in a while. 

They’re both  _ very _ pent up and sitting across each other from work doesn’t make it any easier… 

But at some point enough is, apparently, enough. Neither can tell for exactly how long they’ve gone without having sex but it’s a day at work, Jake can feel someone looking at him. Staring even. He peaks up from his screen to see none other than his girlfriend, Amy Santiago, amazing detective/genius, looking at him - which she probably has for a while now. She blushes and looks back down trying in an attempt to hide it although fails miserable. It’s safe to say that it just comes off as endearing to Jake. However, when it keeps on happening, over and over again, Jake catching Amy staring at him, each time with a darker, more needy gaze, the innocent act definitely takes on a whole new attitude.

Jake is confused at first but it doesn’t take all too long before it clicks: the glances from Amy aren’t just looks… they’re signals.  Even then he keeps typing, looking at his screen as to not draw them any attention as he cooly says, “Don’t give me that look...” 

He wants to look up to see her blush but he keeps his gaze fixed, working or at least pretending to do so. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You know what I mean,” now neither are daring to look away from their screens, too proud to wanting to give in to this game of dare first. 

“I-I really don’t.” Amy is acting all innocent which she is most of the time but right now isn’t a good example of this - Jake knows. He shakes his head. 

“I would believe you if you weren’t obviously…” Jake takes quick glance around the room to ensure that no one is close enough to overhear their talking. “... biting your lip and throwing me that  _ come-hither look _ .”

Immediately the sound of her typing picks up speed and Jake knows he’s onto her. He allows himself to glance up at the woman sitting across from him: her cheeks are very much flushed and she’s staring at her screen with an unusual intensity. Amy Santiago loves work but this is a whole new level - even for her. 

“You know…” Jake picks the conversation back up. “We’re at work, Santiago. A place where we have to be professional - what did you expect?” 

His lips slip into a tiny smirk because he  _ knows  _ he’s not doing her any favors by declaring this. Her typing stops, they both glance up at the same time and gazes meet across the desks. A silence grows as they’ve both stopped typing. 

“Would you… like me to expect anything, detective Peralta?” 

The flush of her cheeks has gone down, her natural glow coming back to her meanwhile her beautiful eyes have descended into a sinfully dark shade of brown. Also the use of their full work names, professional title plus last name, is rarely used but definitely does something to Jake. Something is definitely feeling increasingly hard and the intense, seemingly never ending eye contact surely isn’t softening things up. 

“I don’t know, detective Santiago. Would I?” 

It might’ve come off as confident and cocky, as if he’s calm, cool and collected as hell but truth be told, on the inside, Jake is fighting the chaotic urge to drag her into the first empty room they can find. She shrugs nonchalantly. 

“Guess that’s another open case to crack.”

Amy’s blushing cheeks and dainty act is long forgotten. Instead it has been replaced by a sultry voice, and it kills Jake that she’s suddenly  _ so cool  _ and leaves the conversation hanging by simply looking back to her computer screen as if she isn’t feeling this maddening mood too. Disappointed doesn’t quite manage to describe how he feels, he feels even  _ worse _ , but there’s no way he’s letting it show and thus Amy win whatever this moment was. 

Miracles apparently do happen and neither Jake or Amy reopen the case of the wandering, dark eyes and overall undeniably provocative moment for the rest of their day at work. They only talk if it’s related to their  _ actual _ case, briefly to agree on what to have for dinner and that’s about it. 

By the time they’re finally walking up the stairs to Amy’s apartment, still in a silence that has lasted from the time they left the precinct, the tension is thick enough to cut with a knife. They can both feel it; how could they not? It definitely doesn’t make it any better that Jake walking behind her gets to admire the way her hips and ass sway rhythmically, shamelessly generating impure thoughts of what he’d like to do to her. The entire moment seems to go by in slow motion. Jake hates and loves it all once. 

Enough is enough and Amy shouldn’t be surprised but still is when it happens. She barely gets to enter her apartment and kick off her shoes before her boyfriend has her grabbed by the hips she’d taunted him with just seconds ago (yes, some extra  _ sway _ had been added to her walk on purpose). He’s got two fingers on each side of her hooked in the belt loops of her pants and makes sure to pull her in close to him, her back to his chest, where she can feel his heartbeat racing. Hers is too. 

He greedily pushes her hair to one side and start planting soft, light as air kisses to the newly exposed skin of her neck, every inch from the side to the back. The small, caring pecks soon grow into hungry kisses verging on bites. It’s very obvious that Jake hasn’t appreciated the fact that she worked him up only to leave him hanging, and although she did enjoy what she got to do back at the precinct, acting all innocent one moment only to take it back and flip the switch, she also doesn’t mind to pay the price. 

“You knew exactly what you were doing…” he states firmly into her neck where she’s sure she now must be close to having a hickey she’ll have to hide tomorrow. Normally she would mind but in the heat of the moment she can’t bring herself to care. 

Maybe she should just give in, take the easy way out, admit. Although, with his lips working their way into the depth of her skin as if there’s no tomorrow, trying to keep the game going seems more tempting. 

“What do you mean-”

The words have hardly left her mouth before Amy feels his teeth sink into where his lips previously worked, right at the nape before her shoulder, and interrupts her. The rest of her sentence transitions into a soft cry from the satisfying pain. 

“You know  _ exactly _ what I mean,” he growls.

Jake quickly places a kiss to the bitten area in an attempt to soothe it before nibbling at her earlobe titself and right below; somewhere she’s known to be extra sensitive. 

“Say it.”

The thought of keeping him going grazes her mind but quickly disappears when one of his hands lets go of its belt loop, slides forwards following the curve of her hips down past her lower stomach only to come to a halt on her crotch. Two fingers slowly make their way in between her legs and, even with two layers of clothing between them and where she wants him to touch her, Amy can’t fight her body’s instinctive reaction to this and grinds forwards in hopes of a better feel of him. A moan follows along letting Jake knows he’s definitely moving in the right direction. 

“Tell me what you did earlier today...” 

He doesn’t move his finger any further and keeps them in the same spot adjacent to her clit. His voice is softer now compared to the commanding nature of it before. Although it’s far from sweet; rather to be categorized as purposeful coaxing. He knows what he wants and Amy knows she’ll have to give it to him in order to obtain anything. 

“I- I looked at you.” She sounds out of breath from keeping the last bit of herself together. “I looked at you while we were at work.” 

From their designated spot between her legs Jake can feel a dampness slowly build up, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t pleased. However he can’t give in to that right now; he wants to hear the full truth fall from her lips before he can make her come apart. 

“How did you look at me?” 

It takes her a second to find the words amongst the physical and emotional rush of it all. 

“I looked at you like I wanted you to…” She takes a deep breath and she’s trembling in his grip. “...Like I wanted you to  _ do _ things to me.”

“What kind of things?” He pauses and she may be a far gone mentally but she can tell he’s thinking. “Is this okay, Ames?” 

Even though she’s very much into it and knows he’d never cross a line, Amy has to smile and nods carefully. “Yes, safeword is  _ Manhattan _ ... Keep going,” she whispers.

“Okay,” he kisses the shell of her ear and it’s insane how much he likes this, how much he likes  _ her _ . Especially when she automatically tilts her head in the direction of the touch of his lips before picking up the conversation. 

“I wanted you to do nice things to me. Kiss me, touchme, say my name… fuck me,” she hesitates with the last part but it falls perfectly and her breathy voice is more than enough to satisfy Jake.

“That’s exactly what you did, Amy. That’s right,” he praises into her ear making sure goosebumps are spread all across her skin from head to toe. 

His two relocated fingers start moving, caressing the right spot as to offer her a treat, some kind of relief, and while Amy will take anything at this point, grinding forward in great appreciation, she does wish the fabric keeping his fingers from her already pulsing heat would disappear.

“So  _ why _ did you do that? At work when  _ you know _ I can’t do any of those things to you…”

His fingers between her legs freeze on the spot and he tries to ignore how the bit of moisture that has fought its way through the fabric is now to be felt against his finger tips. 

“Do you think that’s okay? Is that fair?”

Amy freezes as well but rather in fear of losing his fingers’ touch than anything else.

“No,” she whines. “It’s not. I know that now and I’m so sorry, Jake.” 

She tries grinding down in hopes of it making him give in, hoping he’s too into the moment too objectify. Though, to her disappointment, it’s not. Jake fingers stay in place while his other hand, still cuffed into her belt loops, abruptly interrupts her movements by keeping her in place.

“That’s a bit late now, don’t you think?” 

His voice is once again coarse and filled with the discontent from earlier. 

“I’m sorry,” she whines. “I’ll make it up to you. I’ll make you feel good.” 

Complete silence dawns on them both. He’s contemplating and she can only let him. He’s in control. It feels like forever to both of them and Amy almost gives up when suddenly he spins her around. Next thing she knows she’s once again retained by the hips although this time, to her delight, face to face with her boyfriend staring straight into her eyes with an intense, hungry gaze. 

His right hand slides along the edge of her pants and when it hits the cool metal that is the button he pops it open with ease making Amy want to cry out in relief. This is what she’s waited for but for now she doesn’t let it show as his eyes never left hers, not a flinch, and she knows he’s waiting for her to make a faux pas. All she can do is stare back obediently listening to the torturous sound of her zipper being unzipped. 

“Make it up to me?” 

After such a long-feeling silence his voice almost startles her, still she has to be good and fights the flinch, holds his gaze. She nods. 

“Yes,” she whispers. 

“Make me…” he trails off and Amy isn’t left wondering why for long being that she feels the palm of his hand flattening against her exposed abdomen, right below her belly button, followed by it slowly sliding down and into her panties. “... feel good?” hi finishes. 

Amy can feel his index finger taking its time working its way through her folds and her breath  _ definitely _ hitches. It’s impossible to not let it at this point. 

“Y-yes.” 

Her voice shakes a bit and for the first time in a while his lips spread into a small smirk of content. He adds another fingers and allows himself to properly graze her waiting folds and she succumbs with a small moan. 

“You’re so wet,” he states in content and repeats the grazing movement, this time with a bit more might that completely parts her folds. It earns him a louder moan. “Is that for me? Tell me.” 

“Yes,” her eyes are closed in pleasure at this point. 

“Look at me when you tell me,” he demands getting a bit riled up and it spreads to his fingers pattern of movement. They pick up pace and Amy almost has to fight her eyes open to daze into his dark dark ones. 

“I- I’m so wet.”

“For who? Tell me again.”

“I’m so wet f-for you,” she whimpers and grinds to meet his fingers as they reach a pace that she knows is enough to get her there if he keeps it up. He does, at least for now, and treats her with a crooking of his finger that hits the exact right spot. 

“ _ Good _ ,” he praises and she cries out louder than before. There’s no hiding he’s finally where he’s supposed to be. To Amy’s delight he keeps up with the rhythm and she has to brace herself against the wall, back and hands flat against it as his fingers dig in deeper. 

“Yes,” she breathes in answer to no question this times but simply as a way to let off steam. “Right there.” 

“Right there?” 

“Y-yeah.”

Knowing he’s finally found the right angle, he gives in to her sounds of pleasure, the incredibly feeling of her wetness around his fingers and forgets that she should actually be punished for what she did at work. This is too good and there’s nothing better than a writhing Amy letting him know he’s touching her  _ just right _ . He adds a bit more pace, builds it up and keeps it steady when he can tell from the way her whines grow lighter and louder. 

“I-I’m gonna come.”

He takes a step closer to kiss her with an intensity that matches his working fingers. One hand gently placed on her cheek and one down her panties working her clit and Jake is sure: this is heaven. Her whines and moans like sweet music to his ears, the rhythm of their bodies pacing each other perfectly and naturally, and the feeling of Amy coming apart at the work of his fingers. It’s too good and he can’t believe he’s hers and she’s his.

“Come on, babe,” he pecks her throat. “Make yourself feel good.”

She’s too far gone by then and a proper answer from her is way out of reach. A few more motivated thrusts of the fingers, crooked and angled just right, takes her to the climax. She lets out a long moan that with time turns soundless, leaving her mouth wide agape to show for it, as she comes apart grasping for further support on the wall. His hand, the one not currently enjoying the feeling of her cum, helps her all it can and keeps her stable until she starts coming down from her peak. When she finally does come down, at least for enough to think somewhat clearly again, she opens her eyes smiling a bit and reaches out to stroke his cheek.

“That felt so good,” she breathes out heavily and Jake gently removes himself from her panties. 

“I’m glad.” 

He turns his head to peck the inside of her wrist. “Even after what you did to me today, I’m glad.” 

They catch their breaths, mostly Amy although Jake’s breath has fallen short too, and they both know this is just the beginning when Amy lets go of his cheek and lets her hand fall to his zipper. 

“Oh, so this is where we’re going,” he crows obviously pleasantly stunned by his girlfriend’s eager to move forward, because here he had been thinking she needed more time to recover and the truth is clearly that he was wrong. 

“Uhum,” Amy hums too shamelessly not focused on his voice but rather her undoing of the button then zipper of his jeans. 

Jake’s dark gaze still resides on her face, even if she’s not looking back at him. Normally he would do something about it, command her to return his gaze. But the sight of her putting all of her focus into undoing his pants, mouth slightly agape and goal-oriented eyes, is simply so much better.

Like a pro she has them popped and open within seconds and doesn’t hesitate to push his boxers down along with the pants. The fact that the inside of the fabric i covered by small spot of moisture doesn’t go unnoticed, and although Amy takes this as a compliment, his already hardened length win’s her undivided attention. Sex is a regular activity on their metaphorical schedule (although Jake is sure Amy has an actual one) which means Jake’s cock is far from a stranger, but still, every time they’re in the moment, Amy still halts a second to marvel. Getting together with Jake Peralta might just be one of her smartest and best decisions she’s ever made. 

They’re still by the front door, which means Amy can feel her knees fear the hardwood floor so, as prepared for anything as always, she makes a quick decision and takes off her blazer, then blouse. It goes by so smoothly. If the word  _ clad _ is even still appropriate to be used about her more than half-naked state, then yes, Amy is now clad in nothing but her skewed and barely holding on panties, pants around her ankles and a simple black bra that make Jake do a double take before his mind is crowded by the many sinful things he wants to do to her. 

“You’re so beautiful, Ames.” 

He inches himself a bit closer, putting himself within reach of her neck to place kisses to it. They way her entire body quivers beneath his lips as he moves downwards with every touch of adoration reminds him of an earthquake (even though he’s technically never experienced one). Still it feels natural, wild and he likes it and wishes it would never stop. 

A curve, her collarbone he realises, appears and the temptation is too strong: he bites down on it, stopping the pressure of his teeth the second he feels the hard surface of the bone telling him to respect the limit. 

“Jake,” she cries out and if he could replay it over and over again forever then he would. 

“Is it okay, baby?” he whispers before pecking the area as to admit it was indeed a bit harsh.

“Y-yes,” she breathes. “Feels good. Just surprised.” 

“Okay,” he gives the fresh, red mark that has formed on her collarbone another peck and secretly enjoys knowing it will stay for a few days, “just making sure.”

“Uhum,” she hums nodding. “Wanna make you feel good,” falls from her lips carefully dropping to her knees before him, adjusting her shirt and blazer to spare her knees from the hard surface beneath her. Idealistically they’d take it to the bedroom, a room with carpet which her knees would greatly appreciate, but she’s too far gone and into this. No way she’s moving them anywhere  _ now _ .

“You know you will.”

It rarely happens but Amy swears Jake’s voice hits a growl so low it reverberates in his lower gut, so down low she can almost feel it and she’s definitely  _ very _ into it. 

Her tongue wanders across her lips one last time before she grabs a hold, stabilizing herself, on his thighs and leans in to peck the head. One time, two times, she kisses the very tip of his length softly then uses one hand to finally take a hold of his cock and direct it past her wet lips and into her warm mouth. Above her she can hear Jake hiss then feel him pull her lose hair into a sweaty makeshift ponytail for him to hold on to. Being the queen of having her hair put op in either a bun or ponytail, always tight and perfect, this updo itself is messy with multiple strands falling out and Amy would  _ never _ allow this at work. Although in times like these, when they’re alone and letting go, she actually prefers her hair like this. Messy, free and under his control. 

To her best ability, which is  _ very _ good if you ask Jake, Amy lets his hold on her hair guide her down his shaft and into a smooth, steady rhythm. Settled and feeling in control with a grip on his thigh, the other on the base of hic length occasionally visiting his balls and earning herself a moan from Jake, Amy’s eyes slide up to see the scenery above her: Jake, eyes closed head slightly tipped back with his lips parted to allow several moans and groans out into the open air. It’s truly a scene she’ll never get tired of, no matter how many time she visits it. 

“Gosh, Ames… You’re doing so good,” he moans out between the momentums watching as Amy goes down, lips stretched around him as the hand in his hair help her keep the rhythm steady. “I’m-,” his voice hitches when her teeth experimentally graze the sensitive skin in her mouth and it definitely works to her advantage, “s-so close. So close, baby.” 

Between his fingers getting her riled up just minutes ago and now kneeling before him to work his cock in her mouth, it’s no secret that Amy feels soaking wet, every nerve in her abdomen screaming for attention but if there’s something she (also) enjoys its making Jake come under her influence. Every single time she takes it as a challenge - one she wants and _ has to _ to win. From the way his moans escape him with less and less time apart she can tell he’s almost there. Adding some cupping, massaging his balls to the pattern she’s working in will do the job along with her head bobbing faster, she knows. There are many ways but this is for sure one successful way to get him there. 

“A-ames!”

With the sound of Jake half-yelling out her name and sounds in small spasms, a tightening grip on her hair that hurts just right and his liquid spilling into her mouth, Amy feels like a winner as she pulls away as much as his grip on her hair will allow. 

While Jake is busy catching his breath and making sure he’s alive and not  _ actually _ in heaven, Amy gives his length a few small licks - as many as she can before she once more feels a strong tug on her hair. Although this time it’s not towards his length, asking for her mouth’s attention, but instead telling her to stand up before him.

“Come here.”

His voice is still a bit hoarse from the strain the climax has taken on it, a state in space where nothing feels real for a few seconds, but as soon as she’s back on her feet right before him he somehow sobers up - at least enough to pull her in to a searing, carnal kiss that allows him a share of his flavor still stuck on her tongue and lips. Following protocol, a natural reaction of hers, her hands fly to his hair to tug on it and if dreams came true she’d do exactly  _ this _ for the rest of her life: kiss Jake, be held by Jake, play with the tiny curls she knew would be much more prominent if only his hair grew a few more inches. They’d spent years missing each other, the whole “right person, wrong time”-debacle wasting so much potential and time they could’ve been together. Now, luckily, it was all different and being here in a moment like this where he makes her feel everything, she almost dares to think it: he’s the one. 

Her bra and panties are peeled off easily with minimum touch or so it feels like; time feels like a fluid to both of them. One minute they’re still by the front door making out, touching each other as if their bodies were brand new; the next they’re in Amy’s neat as always bedroom with Amy captured between Jake’s body and the mattress as he peppers her upper body with kisses and nips. 

“Mine,” he breathes as his lips dance across her exposed chest, proving his point further by marking her as his with a careful bite into her right breast only to follow it with a long, slow lick across the sensitive nipple. “You’re so gorgeous,” he kisses each breast once before returning to his prior position of licking the pink bud. 

“Jake…” 

Amy writhes closer to the feeling of his tongue, soaked between her legs and pent up, desperate for any kind of physical attention her body can receive. Of course Jake enjoys doing all these things to and for her, but there’s just as much pleasure in the way her body begs and screams for him as before he actually does it. It’s all one big win as long as it’s with Amy Santiago. 

“Whose are you? Tell me.” 

Even before she can give him an answer he’s got his mouth around her nipple. He gives it a soft kiss and nibble before tugging on it with his dug in teeth and it prompts Amy to let out a loud whimper and arch her back closer to him in a mixture of pain and pleasure; fleeing from and reinforcing the feeling at the same time. He could eat her alive and she wouldn’t mind. 

“Y-yours,” she stutters coming down from the shock the bite sent through her body. His teeth have released her stiffened nipple, sore and red after his bite, and he settles for sucking on it instead hoping it will soothe the stingy feeling and induce pleasure. Her back relaxes and leaves its arched curve to surrender to him. She’s giving in to the incredible mixture between the sucking and tugging from his lips, and the feeling of Jake’s hand stroking and tugging on her other breast with a firm grip that tells her he knows what he wants and it’s just a matter of time before he’ll get it. 

“Say it again.” 

“I’m yours. Only yours. All- all of me.” 

He flicks his thumb across her nipple as a small treat, something he knows she loves and rewards himself with the sound of her sigh in return. His thumb never takes a break.

“Good.” 

To Amy’s disappointment his hand working her breast then disappear, leaving it feeling cold and abandoned in the midst of the heat of the moment. She’s about to cry out, beg for his touch when because pride is not to be considered in moments like these when suddenly she recognizes a hand’s touch between her legs. Just like before parting her wet folds. 

“Oh, you’re even wetter now…” He acts surprised but both know very well he isn’t. Not after what they’ve already been through but that won’t stop him from coaxing. “Is that for me?” 

He manoeuvres himself down the length of her figure, his eyes locked on hers the whole time. She nods desperately, so eager to please and he pays her back with kisses which travel across her lower abdomen. Occasionally he’ll leave behind tiny, soft love bites to the soft pudge that he loves so much. 

Waiting feels like a nightmare even if she knows where he’s going. She’s too afraid to ask for him to get there faster; he will get there when  _ he _ wants to. Not telling him that she craves to have him inside of her and chasing release is an internal fight she almost feels like losing on purpose at this point. 

Just when she’s about to complain, ready to express the frustration and need that runs through every vein in her body Jake gently slides onto the floor by the foot of the bed. Here he grabs her, thigh by thigh, a hand on each, and pulls her to the edge.

“I want you so bad, Ames. You have no idea,” he growls pulling her thighs apart to marvel at the scene before him: Amy with her legs spread, wet and ready for him. It’s truly a piece of art he sometimes still finds hard to believe he gets to call theirs. 

“Have me.”

Goosebumps dance across her skin under the pecks he starts placing on the very inner parts of her soft thighs. On his part Jake immediately feels rewarded when he feels her fingers grab, get tangled up and messy in his hair. If he didn’t know what was awaiting him, something even better, he’d beg her to never let go. The kisses grow slower, deeper and move in the direction of her wet center and it’s with a cry of delight Amy finally feels him reach and lick her folds. Licks and kisses, attentively taking in the flavour of her wetness grows into deeper going movements of eating her out and Amy is over the moon within seconds. Jake can feel her squirm, hold onto the sheets as support with the one that’s not tugging on his hair and if he can make her react like this, he thinks, then he’s done something right. 

“M-more,” she stutters tugging his hair in order to place him where she wants him; closer, deeper, if even physically possible. 

“You want me to touch you like  _ this _ ,” he snarls his thumb taking over for his mouth, slipping up and down, in and out of her slit until it’s covered in her juices. 

“Y-yes. O-oh god, Jake!”

He quickly licks his thumb clean then both his fingers and tongue get back to work on her, angling both so he works her up just right, how she deserves. Amy wants to writhe and twitch. Her body out of control under such a strong feeling of pleasure, but where Jake’s hand is still on her thigh, he gets an even stronger grip on her flesh and it keeps her from moving too much. She secretly hopes that there will be a mark to marvel at in the morning; a little secret of theirs printed on her skin. 

“You taste so fucking good.” 

The words are barely audible, balancing breathing and his tongue lapping at her folds, but Amy makes it out and relishes the praise. She loves being good at things. Anything. Especially for Jake.

“Yes, yes, yes- I’m getting close, Jake.”

His name falling from her lips so sinfully soaked in pleasure? It hits him like a ton of bricks every time. 

“Don’t want to finish like this.” 

“We can just go again lat-,” he promises but Amy is on a high, addicted to the feeling of him and she needs a shot  _ now _ . 

“I want you n-now.”

Hearing her ask for it so explicitly does something extra for Jake. He knows she’s a super woman and  _ will _ be his boss some day. She’s unquestionably the boss of his life. But when it’s just the two of them, and they’re in the mood, they both give into the different dynamic and for some time he will boss her around - within reason, of course. Amy Santiago might be a boss but she’s also sucker for obeying.

“What do you want?” 

He wants to hear her say it. Fully. Every syllable. Every letter.

She just barely manages to raise herself onto her lower arms to witness the magnificent sight of him going down on her, her face dishevelled, and Jake is thankful that he looks back in time to hear and watch her say incredibly and filthy things that will replay in his mind for following weeks. 

“Fuck me, Jake. I need you inside of me. Please, baby,” she almost cries out the last two words and Jake can tell, just as much as he her, she needs him. So he doesn’t hesitate for another second: he crawls up her body, kisses her warm, dearly missed face and lips before settling in between her already spread and inviting thighs. 

“You  _ what _ ?” he asks one last time partly to keep the game going but also to make sure one last time that she’s okay. Amy appreciates the thought but is already so far ahead of him. She quickly reaches down, fumbles for and eventually grabs his length in an attempt to hurry the process. 

“ _ Now _ , Jake,” she wines and in return he pulls her hand away from his dick and proceeds to keep it locked in a grip above her head. He repeats the action with her other hand swiftly handing it over to the hands already above her head. 

“I decide when, okay?” he coos, mockingly almost, because he knows it gets her going and also drives her insane. A few seconds go by where his free hand fumbles around with his shaft, but then, sooner than later to Amy’s relief, he thrusts into her and the Amy reaches a higher cosmos. It’s slow and soft, Amy sighs in relief, and he recites the movement a few times before slowly picking up both speed and force. 

She wants to touch him, grab his ass to help him mov, but he’s got both of her hands in a tight grip above her and all she can do is take what he gives. It feels  _ so good _ , she thinks but she also wants more. 

“Is this what you wanted?” he gasps between thrusts. 

“Y-yes… But harder,” she moans. “Faster.”

What she wishes she will get, and Amy can hear and feel the thrusts into her picking up speed. He rocks into her with greater effort, more force and Amy is ready to fall apart right there. Her body rocks along with his thrusts and her entire body feels on fire, her center of pleasure treated with great attention. She drowns out everything but the image of Jake moving above her and the sound of their skin slapping against each other, over and over. Her lips feel heated up like by the sun when he kisses her over and over again, pouring love and attention all over her, from top to toe, and Amy knows she can die happy like this, in the best man alive’s arm, if she were to go now. 

“A-amazing.” 

“Is that good, baby? Are you getting close?” he chuffs reflecting the effort he’s putting into it and her, literally. 

“Uhum,” she bites a hiss back. “Yes. Keep going.”

He pulls out and she’s about to complain, feeling like screaming in frustration at the loss of contact, when he interrupts her. 

“Flip over, babe. Wanna get you there from behind.”

He gives her a few seconds to safe-word, back out, but she smiles devilishly and well-behaved as always she flips over onto her belly before automatically propping herself up on her legs and under arms. 

Jake brains almost short-circuits. She’s presents herself to him  _ perfectly _ , open, dripping from her lips showing between her thighs and swaying in a welcoming, taunting tempo. As if he needs to make sure she’s real, because Amy Santiago is a goddess in his eyes, he runs a hand over the curve of her back all the way down to her ass. He strokes both of her cheeks, thumbs digging into the soft flesh. Even when feeling her he almost can’t believe it. 

“You’re so perfect, Ames,” he whispers leaning down to kiss her shoulders then all the way down her spine to her crack where he pulls back. “So beautiful and amazing. You ready again?”

She throws him a glance back over her shoulder and nods with a dark desperation in her eyes that disappears the second he grabs her hips and thrusts into her again. The darkness turns into a heavenly look of pleasure. She feels him hit just the right spot with every single thrust, getting her closer and closer, and once again they outdo themselves. 

“Don’t you ever give me that look at work again - understood?” he groans making sure to squeeze where he’s holding her ass in line for his rocking hips and length. 

“Y-yes. Sorry. I just can’t help it.”

“Look where it got us. Such a mess,” he grins and she bites her lip holding back a comment. 

She digs her knees further into the mattress settling for the last stretch before reaching in between her legs to slip a finger into her core as to encourage the high they’re chasing. 

“So so close, so good, Jake.” 

“Yeah?” Her words seem to evoke an internal competition within him and he immediately quickens the pace. He keeps one hand on her hip moving the other to her hair where he once again grabs himself a messy makeshift ponytail to hold on to.

“Y-yes,” she sighs. 

Her neck bends back lightly at the bit of force of his grip, and she appreciates her boyfriend so much for knowing how to add the last touch to her obviously very close orgasm. It builds with every thrust into her, every tug on her hair with his strong hand and every caress of her thigh and butt. There are so many sensations working overtime and it’s gonna get her where she wants. 

“Me too, Ames. I’m so close.”

Her moans grow more frequent, shorter and Jake can tell it’s a matter of seconds. She’s almost there.

“Wait for me, baby. I’m almost there too.”

He adds everything he has lefts and Amy needs to dig in her elbows to not be pounded face down into the mattress as her moans grow into small screams of pleasure. Gosh, she needed this, she thinks trying to focus on waiting for his approval. 

The sound of his skin hitting her drowns in the sound of both of their moans and screams increasing in volume. Jake feels the buildup in his lower abdomen coming to a boil and it’s when he feels like he’s going to explode that he lets her give in.

“Come for me. Now, babe.”

They both let go and come with an  _ almost _ perfectly synchronized last whimper of pleasure. Amy just barely maintains her position on all four, shaken by the shock waves going through her entire body as she experiences the climax with Jake still inside of her, him stroking her back through the peak. 

He hisses thrusting a few last times, soft and slow, riding it out with her before their remaining force is spent and Jake just barely manages to pull out before they collapse in a pile of sweaty limbs, huffs, puffs and smiles. He rolls onto his side to be met by the sight of a sweaty, heaving Amy on her back while she stares into the air with an expression that looks like disbelief.

“That good?” He chuckles and it catches her attention. She turns her head smiling back before rolling over to face him. 

“That good,” she confirms her point by shifting in closer and kissing him tenderly. 

Compared to just minutes ago this kiss is so very soft and tender, tasting of care and devotion to each other. Amy doesn’t want to mention the L-word just yet but she’s positive that someday it will dance off of her lips like the most beautiful song. 

“Well...” Jake pulls back studying her features; captivating brown eyes, the softest pink lips and flushed cheeks complimenting just how much she’s smiling. Every single feature of hers is the ones he likes the much, he think - he can’t pick a favorite. “...We are both  _ incredibly _ hot and amazing so we shouldn’t be so surprised.” 

“Agree,” she laughs and she just can’t help it: she has to run her fingers through his unruly hair and Jake on his part doesn’t mind one bit. 

“Also… I know I told you to never give me that look at work ever again, right?”

She nods.

“But scratch that! This was  _ insane,  _ Ames!” 

A laugh that comes all the way down from the deepest part of her belly bubbles off her lips. She knew he’d love it from the moment he picked up on her staring from her side of the desk. Being right, especially when it comes to sexy timez, is always a huge victory she savors for days. She pulls him in for another soft kiss before pulling back to reassure him. 

“Noted, babe.  _ Noted _ .” 


End file.
